<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Dónde está Tendō San? by Ele_GatoOsculo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856347">¿Dónde está Tendō San?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ele_GatoOsculo/pseuds/Ele_GatoOsculo'>Ele_GatoOsculo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ele_GatoOsculo/pseuds/Ele_GatoOsculo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou prueba un nuevo truco de magia que encontró en Internet con Inuoka. ¿Cómo reaccionara el Cachorro de Nekoma?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satori Tendou / Inuoka Sou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¿Dónde está Tendō San?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>El  monstruo de Shiratorizawa con el cachorro de Nekoma, es algo que simplemente llego y no pude evitar amar. Esto es cortito pero gracias por leer  &lt;3 </p><p>Agradesco a mi buena amiga Neeith por ser la beta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era una tarde tranquila, Inuoka jugaba en su consola una partida de Fornite, iba ganando por lo que casi podía verse una cola menéandose de un lado a otro de la emoción.</p><p>—¿Eh? ¿Qué haces Inu Inu? —escuchó  la voz de Tendō, su compañero de piso—¿Sigues jugando con eso? Déjalo, quiero mostrarte algo — comenta recargando su mandíbula contra la cabeza del menor, dejando sus brazos colgando por delante de sus hombros.</p><p>—Tendō san, solo un momento yo... Estoy ¡SÍ GANÉ! — celebra animado volteando la mirada al pelirrojo— ¿Lo vio? ¿Lo vio? —Preguntó con unos insistentes ojos brillantes</p><p>—Sí, bien hecho cachorro—sonrió tomándole de las manos para levantarlo—Voy a mostrarte algo más impresionante. Hoy aprendí un truco de magia, ¿Quieres verlo?</p><p>—¿Un truco de magia? ¡Eso es genial, quiero verlo!— dice entusiasmado, casi lograba verse un par de orejas levantadas y una esponjosa colita agitándose.</p><p>Satori, satisfecho por la reacción del menor tomó del sofá la manta doge y fue directamente hacia el marco de la puerta de entrada.</p><p>—Bien, atento Inu Inu~ —Canturreo con una maléfica sonrisa levantando la manta con movimientos zigzagueante desde sus pies hasta cubrir totalmente su cabeza e igual que en aquellos vídeos la alzó en un movimiento brusco para tener el tiempo suficiente para desaparecer.</p><p>— ¡AH! ¡TENDŌ SAN HA DESAPARECIDO! —Sonrió para si mismo alegre, el cachorro de verdad había caído —¿Te- Tendō san?—se sorprendió por el tono titubeante, el castaño había recogido la manta pero no había notado que estaba allí — ... ¿Se fue? — balbuceó con tristeza, aquello despertó su curiosidad obligándole a asomarse. Sō hacía un puchero mirando la manta, casi podía jurar que sus ojos estaban cristalinos ¡El cachorro estaba triste!</p><p>—Estoy aquí cachorro, no te preocupes — entró rápidamente sintiéndose algo culpable por causarle tal expresión.</p><p>—Te —¡TENDŌ SAN! —Su voz sonaba tan alegre, su rostro brillaba. Tendou sintió que una flecha atravesó su corazón.<br/>
—No me gustó este juego —confesó el menor atranpandolo en sus brazos—Por favor no lo vuelva a hacer.</p><p>—Sí, lo siento —Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios, mientras acariciaba la espalda de su castaño favorito.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>